The variety is an F1 hybrid progeny plant derived from the crossing of A9959×“Coastal” (each unpatented varieties) carried out in 1974 at the Oklahoma Agricultural Experimental Station, Oklahoma State University. “Ozark” has been asexually reproduced and the distinctive traits of the variety have remained stable. “Ozark” was first asexually reproduced at the Agronomy Research Station, Oklahoma State University, Stillwater, Okla.
Parent line A9959 is a bermudagrass introduction from Yugoslavia. The Georgia Coastal Plain Experiment Station and Plant Science Research Division of ARS released Coastal in 1943. Coastal is the F1 hybrid of “Tift” bermudagrass and a plant introduction from South Africa.
“Ozark” was selected from other bermudagrasses and evaluated for traits and characteristics as described herein. Initial field screenings identified “Ozark” as having desirable characteristics. This led to its inclusion in advanced multi-environmental performance tests. The results of certain of the analyses are presented herein below.